


[PODFIC] Like An Addict

by metencephalon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Begging, Bottom Will Graham, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Top Hannibal Lecter, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metencephalon/pseuds/metencephalon
Summary: a podfic/audio book of this fic:Will tells Molly how intimately he and Hannibal knew each other. She knows, sometimes, he needs a fix.tunes at the beginning:The Markby Moderat
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7





	[PODFIC] Like An Addict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like An Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369917) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



thank you so much [Rowan aka. HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic) for letting me podfic/audiobook your amazing writing ❤️ 

\---

 **length:** 05:17 mins

listen on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/like-an-addict)  
  
listen on/download from [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/d4ix3zdp7voue0x/like_an_addict_-_07.02.21%252C_12.39_AM.mp3/file)

Soundcloud [playlist](https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfics-of-work-by-author) of all of my podfic of works by HigherMagic

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback & kudos for the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369917) ✨
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/suckyvibes) 🐶 x


End file.
